Ameth
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: Ameth needs help, and Azuri tries to help him.


Ameth

"Azuri!" Said Turq.

"Yeah, I escaped from that crazy place." Said Azuri.

"Azuri! I've been looking for you!" Exclaimed Citri.

"Yeah, I've been looking with Citri to find you as well." Varsi stated.

"Hey where's Ameth?" Azuri asked.

"He's still in his house." Rose answered.

"I'm gonna go check on what he's doing." Said Azuri.

So Azuri walked to Ameth's house to see what he was doing. The door was locked, so he knocked on the door to see why he's been staying in his house for days.

"Ameth! It's me! Azuri!" Said Azuri.

Ameth noticed Azuri at the door and opened the door. Very slowly.

"Go ahead… come in." Said Ameth.

"Why do you look so miserable?" Azuri asked.

"A friend of mine just died 5 days ago…" Ameth replied.

"Seriously?" Azuri said.

"Yeah, it was a female version of you… she was my only friend for a while… but then she was killed in an Octoling attack…" Ameth said.

After Ameth said what happened to Blue, he started to break down into tears. Azuri tried to make him feel better, but Ameth couldn't stop crying.

"Ameth! Calm down! At least you have me and Turq!" Azuri noted.

"Sorry… she was my only friend for a while and the closest thing I had to a girlfriend..." Ameth said, still crying.

"Well then what can make you happy again?" Azuri asked.

"If only Blue would come back…" Said Ameth.

"Ameth." Azuri said.

"What?" Ameth replied. At this point, he'd stopped crying.

"I can't cure death. Is there anything else you can do?" Azuri asked.

"Maybe a Turf War." Ameth said.

"Well I can do that, I'll get my friends. Do you have a weapon?" Azuri asked.

"I do have a Splattershot Jr. But it's cracked and I need it to be fixed." Ameth replied.

"I could take it to Sheldon and get it fixed." Azuri said.

"That's… rather nice of you Azuri." Ameth stated.

Azuri took the Splattershot Jr. To Ammo Knights to get it fixed.

"What's happened here?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know, Ameth somehow cracked it." Azuri replied.

"Come back in about an hour, it should be fixed." Sheldon said.

Azuri left and returned to Turq's apartment.

"Ameth is fine, he's just upset over something." Azuri said walking in.

"Do you know what he's upset over?" Varsi asked.

"Apparently there was a female version of me. She was Ameth's only friend for a while, and she died in an Octoling attack." Azuri replied.

"Wow…. That's actually pretty sad." Varsi said.

"I know, luckily he agreed to do a Turf War with us, but Sheldon is fixing his Splattershot Jr." Azuri said.

"Hey Azuri, can we meet Ameth?" Citri asked.

"Sure, I'll walk you all over to Ameth's house." Azuri replied.

So Azuri walked them over to Ameth's house.

"Hey Azuri. Who are some of these people?" Ameth asked.

"Oh, this is Citri, Varsi, and Turq." Azuri said, pointing to them respectively.

"Oh, hey." Ameth said. "Is the Splattershot Jr. Fixed yet?"

"No, it hasn't been an hour yet." Azuri stated.

"Hey do you have anything to do over at your house?" Varsi asked.

"I do have this old thing called a GameCube with this game called Super Smash Bros Melee." Ameth said.

"What kind of person names their games that?" Turq asked.

"Well then again, they named their games Wonder Boy and Street Fighter II." Azuri answered.

"Well I guess we can play that." Varsi stated.

"It also came with 4 controllers." Ameth said.

"Well you 4 can go play your 'Super Smash Bros' and I'll just be out somewhere." Azuri said.

Azuri went back to the old arcade to kill some time, but on the way there, he thought some things to himself.

"Why would the Octolings want to come to the surface and start killing Inklings? Why would they wanna do that? Do they just think 'let's go to the surface and start killing Inklings!'?" He thought to himself.

After walking for a while, Azuri played some games there for an hour, and he went back to Ammo Knights to get Ameth's gun.

"There we go! All fixed for you!" Sheldon said.

"Thanks." Azuri said.

Azuri went back to Ameth's house and gave him his gun.

"Ok Ameth, Me vs you at Urchin Underpass." Azuri stated.

"Alright." Ameth said. "Hey, we're leaving." Ameth said to everyone.

Soon, they arrived at Urchin Underpass.

"Ok, when I say go, we fire at the same time." Azuri stated.

"Ok, got it." Ameth said rather happily.

"Alright… 3…" Azuri started.

Ameth started sweating.

"2…"

Ameth's hand began to shake.

"1…"

Ameth then became really nervous.

"Go!"

Azuri fired his Splattershot and hit Ameth in the face, but nothing that was extremely painful.

2 hours later.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WOULD HAVE A PANIC ATTACK?!" Azuri yelled.

"Because I can't predict the future!" Ameth said.

"WHO HAS A PANIC ATTACK AFTER GETTING A LITTLE INK ON THEIR FACE?!" Azuri yelled.

"I don't know… me apparently." Ameth said.

"Ok… I need to calm down there." Azuri said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, you were getting a little scary there." Ameth jokingly said.

Azuri and Ameth arrived at his house, where everyone was still playing Melee.

"So how did the Turf War go?" Citri asked.

"Terrible. Ameth had a panic attack after getting a little ink on his face." Azuri angrily stated.

"Who has a panic attack after getting ink on their face?" Varsi asked.

"Ameth apparently." Azuri answered.

"Well what else do you want to do that won't have you getting a panic attack?" Azuri asked.

"I like playing games, but not ones that are too crazy." Ameth answered.

"I know a place that'll be perfect for you!" Varsi stated.

Varsi led Ameth to the arcade place that Azuri had been playing in earlier.

"These are games?" Ameth asked.

"Yeah, here, have 2500 coins, and don't go too crazy with the games like I did." Varsi said.

"I can play any game I want?" Ameth asked.

"Yeah, just don't play any games that might be too crazy. Or will give you a seizure." Varsi said.

"I don't have seizures. Don't worry about it." Ameth said.

Ameth started to play some of the games like Wonder Boy and Fantasy Zone, simple stuff that isn't too crazy. And… Ameth started to smile again!

"You having fun?" Azuri asked.

"Yeah!" Ameth said.

"I think we should leave him here." Varsi said.

"Yeah, I think we should." Azuri said.

"Hey come back to the house when you're done!" Varsi yelled out.

"Ok!" Ameth yelled back.

After an hour, Ameth came back to the house.

"Oh hey Ameth! Your back!" Azuri said.

"Hey Azuri." Ameth said. "Hey Azuri, can you meet me at the hill after dark?"

"Sure, I can do that." Azuri said.

"What do you think he wants to meet you for?" Citri whispered.

"I don't know, maybe just to talk to me." Azuri whispered.

In the night, Azuri met Ameth at the hill.

"Hey Ameth, why are you here already?" Azuri asked.

"Sorry, I'm a night person." Ameth said.

"Hey, what did you want me here for?" Azuri asked.

"I wanted to tell you some things." Ameth stated.

"The day when Blue died… she was really close to me, and she even kissed me on the cheek before she left. But that was the last time I'd see her. She was killed by the Octolings, there was only 1 survivor, and there were 4 Inklings there." Ameth said.

"But this isn't the first time this had happened. I had a friend that was a male Green, but he then died because of an oil accident. And after Blue's death, I thought 'what's the point of having friends if they're going to die?' so I decided, I'm tired of having my friends killed, so I might end it all or move somewhere else where stuff like this won't happen." Ameth stated.

"That's rather depressing, especially the fact that you said 'end it all'. Don't kill yourself, just make sure you go with your friends to make sure they don't die. Because your friends died when you weren't with them." Azuri stated.

"I guess you're right, but maybe I might move somewhere else." Ameth said.

"Don't move somewhere else, it's going to be fine, just make sure your friends are going to be ok, like try going with them when you think they're going to die. With me, I'm fine, I can take care of myself and defend myself without a weapon." Azuri said.

"Azuri, thanks for helping me. Now I need to go home and rest." Ameth said.

Azuri led Ameth from the hill to his house.

"Again, thanks for helping me." Ameth said.

"No problem." Azuri said.

Ameth then closed the door on Azuri. And left for his own house.

"Now I need to sleep for a while." Azuri thought.

So Azuri went in his house and slept for a long, long, time.

Stay tuned for episode 6…


End file.
